Mrs Potato Head's Depression
by DragonSoulsweetie
Summary: Luka is depressed over Miku's death, so to make herself feel better she starts overdoing her makeup and trying to change herself but would Miku be pleased with this new Luka? Songfic collaboration of Kenny Chesney's Who'd you be today and Melanie Martinez Mrs. Potato head.


**You're probably** **wo** **nderi** **ng why these two so** **ngs a** **nd what they have to do with Vocaloid or each other. Vocaloid is the perfect fra** **nchise to use already created characters to** **be i** **n a** **ny story. However this all started with a colla** **b art piece project I did with my frie** **nd** **back i** **n high school a** **nd my idea was to create visuals of our favorite so** **ngs (The girls we drew were** **n't Vocaloid), I chose Who'd you'd** **be today a** **nd hers was Mrs. Potato Head and created a story out of it.**

 **I do** **n't ow** **n the so** **ngs** **nor do I ow** **n Vocaloid,** **not eve** **n figuri** **nes or posters.**

 **E** **njoy!**

* * *

Luka was still sulking over her best friend's death, it has been over 3 years and everyone moved on, Luka was a different story. She was the closest to Miku and saw her as the little sister that she unexpectedly needed when they were little. Miku was always cheering up Luka and Luka was always felt like protecting Miku, despite the younger girl being tough. She felt like she had a purpose around with Miku, to Luka that's all gone. The games they played together, the words they said, the moments they had for karaoke, shopping, and even bathing together seem to all disappear or a put to waste. Sure Luka found herself happy at times but instantly felt guilty because of how dare she when her sister is dead?

Miku really wanted to change the world for the better; to Luka, she made it worse by dying. At least to Luka she did. They would have their fights due to their small rivalry, yet at the same time makeup in an hour or a day, at most. Good thing they made up their most recent fight before the accident happened, it was a close call, yet that's not enough fact to keep poor Luka satisfied. Luka would often panic if she forgets the slightest thing she had with Miku as if the memories would really fade for good.

The poor light long pink-haired woman with violet eyes and fair skin, lost her bluenette pig-tailed friend. How she cherished the times Miku's hair moved and her eyes sparkled its blueness. It was that thought that got Luka off her couch to wipe her tears, perhaps her appearance is what she needed to change. She was convinced she needed to change her whole look rather than her hair. Is changing style really a good thing just to make yourself feel good, according to Luka, it's better than having to mope around all day.

She went many stores to finds what she would never think to have wanted after all at first Luka wanted nothing to do with Miku yet they became best friends, will it work the same way? Luka will surely find out for this weird experiment. She put on a blonde wig that had some black highlights to it, she didn't even put it on correctly as her real hair was still sticking out in sight. She then got the tube of mascara and drew dotted lines upon her face. After that, she got some blush and smeared it all over her face.

Luka put on a purple dress with a pale pink jacket over it; however, her shoulders are still shown. She got out two different colors of lipstick, took off the caps then messily applied to her lips and around the areas as if she were a young child scribbling two crayons on a piece of paper. A ghost of Miku appeared out of nowhere, of course, Luka does not see this. Miku was wearing a black t-shirt with the letters R.I.P written in white as the letters looked like they were dripping, she had her trademark pigtails, with a red skirt that went just above her knees, gray boots that went up to her mid-thighs, and a yellow halo just above her head. She was also wearing a look of disappointment; however, still had the love she lived with sparkling right in her eyes. The pigtailed young girl shook her head in disbelief and stared at the door as if she were waiting for something or someone that's Luka's true hope.

The young woman was about to apply some fake eyelashes but a knock at the door interrupted her makeover. Luka froze in place as she asked: "Who is it?"

"Luka, it's me Meiko,"

"And me and Len," Rin said from the other side of the door.

"Are you alright?" the seemingly only boy at the other side of the door asked.

"Y-yeah, w-why, what made you believe I wasn't?" She answered as clearly as she could.

"Well for starters, Gumi and Lily were at the mall and told us you were rushing with getting things when usually take your time," Rin stated.

"Second you sound way stranger when speaking through the door," Len pointed out.

"Thirdly, you would've let us in by now even if you were busy," Meiko noted.

Miku's ghost was looking back and forth at the door and at Luka.

Luka sighed, Miku wasn't the only who knew her well just like how Luka doesn't only know Miku well. She decided to let them in, she unlocked the door. Miku smiled slightly at the morally correct action of Luka.

"Whoa," they all were speechless...in a terrible way. Miku was looking at them as if saying 'I know right', although they can't see or hear Miku either.

Rin put an end to the paused moment "Um...Luka, you got a little something on your..."

Meiko crossed her arms, "Luka...care to explain why you look like a killer clown?" she asked blatantly as if she seen this on a daily basis. Ghost Miku stifled a silent giggle.

Luka looked down in shame, "it's Miku, I miss her more than anything," Meiko's face softened. 'I know you miss me Luka but you actually think I want you to do this yourself?' she so wanted to ask as well as shake her friend's shoulders.

"Why? Miku has been dead for 3 years yet you're acting like it's 3 months instead," Len said. Miku turned to him, she wanted to slap him.

The girls gently put their hands on Luka's shoulders, they were all close to Miku, who had her hands held together behind her back.

"Len shut up, rather if it's three seconds or 3 decades, it's still a hard and natural thing to go through," Meiko explained. Miku's ghost nodded in agreement with Meiko.

"I was fine earlier this week as I cherish the times Miku and I had together...but the next thing I knew, I was panicking that I might forget, so to calm myself down I ended up doing this," Luka cried as she explained her actions.

Meiko sighed while ghost Miku rolled her eyes as if thinking the same thing as Meiko, "Luka you won't forget, we won't allow it, we know how much Miku means to you," the short-haired woman said smiling.

"She'll always be in your heart, always filling it," Rin said.

"She died way too young and I thought we had a future together, not apart! Miku could've gotten married, had children or completed her dreams or-or or...ugh," Luka held her head in frustration.

'Yeah it sucks I'm dead Luka; however I'm still part of your future, trust me, I'm always here with you to see you happy, I'm just upset I'm not there to continue to make happy memories to cherish with you however it's a great price to pay to stay everlasting within you I'll gladly pay it,' Miku smiled and transformed into a ball of light and divided into equal size balls and each ball went inside the heart of each person in the room, all of unaware of what happened.

Luka cried this time a tear of joy. "You're right, I'll see her again one day," she smiled.

"Let's hope not too soon," Len spoke. They all laughed, hugged together, and waited for the future.

* * *

 **I get too carried away with death. I mea** **n seriously at least o** **ne character is dead i** **n each of my stories.**

 **Do not bully _a_** _ **nyo** **ne**_ **, I'm dead serious (gotta love pu** **ns)** **. The top portion of the outfits (like the shirt and the top part of the dress,** **as well as the wig, the halo, and Luka's face** **) is actually the clothing my friend a** **nd I** **used for the girls in our painting. The skirt a** **nd shoes are for the sake of Miku's style.**


End file.
